


Exceed Fun

by BadBlueCat



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Horny Exceeds, M/M, Stomach Bulge, excessive cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 05:31:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13093422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadBlueCat/pseuds/BadBlueCat
Summary: Happy and Lily want some fun, and dragonslayers are fun, aren't they?





	Exceed Fun

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment (good or bad) and check out more of my fics on my page if you like them ^^  
> Have fun reading

-Magnolia-

It was sunset, and Natsu was running around town looking for Happy, “Happy!! Happy!” he yelled, hoping his companion would hear him, his been looking for one hour already, and nothing.

“Lily!! Where are you?!!” Gajeel yelled, before he turned the corner and bumped into Natsu, “Oy watch it Salamander!” he said as he stood up, “Gajeel, wait you're looking for Lily?”, “Have you seen him?” Gajeel asked, “No sorry, I'm looking for Happy. We can look together.” Natsu suggested, “Sure whatever.” and with that, they went back to looking for their Exceeds together.

One hour later, it was night time, they came to a stop, “Where the fuck did he fly off to this time?!!” Gajeel growled, “Oh I know!” Natsu said excitingly, he grabbed Gajeel's arm, “Oy Salamander!” he groaned as he was pulled out of town.

Laxus who was a block down, saw the unusual exchange between the two, 'Natsu smiling at Gajeel, now that's weird.' Laxus thought, he followed the two, keeping his distances.

Natsu opened the door to his house, it wasn't big, the only room that was separated was the bathroom, there was a couch with a small table on the right and the small kitchen on the left, at the back was the bed, and next to the door to the bathroom.

Their jaw dropped and eyes widened as they saw what was on the bed, Happy and Lily. They were naked, Lily was jerking off Happy's big 16 inch cock, while Happy was returning the favor, jerking off Lily's huge 17 inch cock, their big furry balls rested on the bed, in front of them was the Weekly Sorcerer Men's edition, they were currently jerking off to Gajeel in swimming shorts.

The smell of pheromones was so strong, Natsu and Gajeel got hard in their pants, they tried to sneak out of the house but it was too late, Lily was smirking at them.

“Max Speed.” the two Exceeds said, and before they knew it, the door was locked, and they were stripped naked in record time, and now sitting on the floor next to the bed.

Their cocks stood proudly, Natsu's 15 incher, and Gajeel's 16 incher, didn't go unnoticed by the two cats. The pinkette couldn't stop staring at Happy's big dick, same for Gajeel he could take his eyes off Lily's huge cock.

Happy sat on the bed, his dick was thicker than Natsu's, but Gajeel was thicker, well Lily had just a little more girth than Gajeel. 

-Outside-

Laxus watched as the two dragon slayers entered Natsu's small house. 'This is strange.' Laxus thought as the door closed. He made his way closer to the house.

-Inside-

Natsu was now on all fours, Happy sitting on the edge of the bed, “Hmmm Natsu.” Happy moaned as the mage started licking his big cock.

Gajeel watched Natsu work that big dick, when suddenly Lily flew in front of him, his huge dick and balls bounced because of gravity, Gajeel gulped, “I know you want it Gajeel, get to work, just like Natsu.” Gajeel grabbed his Exceed's huge member and jerked it off slightly, before going for it. He licked the tip slowly before sucking it in, just like how he saw Natsu do it, then he started taking more of Lily's huge cock in his mouth.

“HMMMM!!” Lily moaned as Gajeel was halfway down his cock, he grabbed Gajeel's hair and placed his feet on Gajeel's cheekbone, then started face-fucking the iron mage, his thick cock sliding down Gajeel's throat, his big balls slapping the man's chin. “Ah! No offence Happy, but his mouth is better than your hand.”

While Happy moaned as Natsu deep throated him, the pinkette moaned as he buried his nose in Happy's fur, “AH Natsu, I've been waiting so long for this.” he said as Natsu looked up at him, “I understand Lily.” he replied, as Natsu started fondling his furry balls, he moaned.

“I think we should get to the fun part Lily.” Happy suggested, “Yes I definitely want to fuck him.” Lily said thrusting one last time, before pulling off and landing on the floor, Gajeel took a large breath of air.

Happy went behind Natsu and spread his ass cheeks, as Lily did the same with Gajeel, the Exceeds nodded at each other before they got started. “NNNGHH FUCK!!” the dragon slayers moaned as their companions started licking their tight holes.

-Outside-

Laxus could hear moans from the house, 'Don't tell me their doing that?' he thought as he got closer, 'If they are doing that, I'm gonna fucking tease them until I die' Laxus chuckled as he got to a window and peaked inside.

His eyes widened at the sight, Lily and Happy were tongue fucking Natsu and Gajeel, 'Holy Shit!!' he ducked down, 'Fuck that's hot!', “AH FUCK LILY!!!” he heard Gajeel moan, he peaked back through the window, this time Lily was sliding his huge cock between Gajeel's ass. 'Fuck he's huge' Laxus thought as he started to palm his growing erection.

-Inside-

No one had noticed the blond mage watching from outside, as Lily used his pre to coat his huge dick, and teased Gajeel's entrance, “You want it Gajeel?” Lily purred.

“AH! HAPPY!!” Natsu moaned as the blue cat entered him slowly, “You're so tight Natsu! AAAHHH!!” Happy moaned, as his big dick leaked pre in the fire dragon slayer's ass.

Gajeel watched and gulped as he saw Happy enter Natsu, the pinkette was moaning loudly, “Just say you want it Gajeel.” Lily said as his slid his huge cock between his ass, teasing Gajeel's now twitching hole, 'Fuck I can't take it anymore.', “Just say it Gajeel, and I'll give it to you.” Lily said as he pressed the tip of his cock on Gajeel's tight hole.

“FUCK LILY!!! FUCK ME!!!” Gajeel moaned and Lily smirked, entering Gajeel in one hard thrust. “AAAAAHHH!!!! SO BIG!!!!” Gajeel moaned as Lily's huge furry balls slapped his ass with each thrust, “AH! SO FUCKING TIGHT GAJEEL!!!” Lily moaned, holding on Gajeel's hips tightly, just like Happy.

“AH! AH! AH FEELS SO-AH! GOOD!” Natsu panted as Happy picked up the pace, his bug furry balls slapping the pinkette's ass. “You like that? Don't you?” Happy smiled down at his companion, “AH YES!! FASTER HAPPY!!” Natsu pleaded/moaned.

“AH FUCK YEAH LILY!!!” Gajeel moaned as he felt the Exceed's hot pre leaking in his hole. “AH! You feel so good Gajeel!” Lily started thrusting harder and faster, making Gajeel moan louder.

-Outside-

Laxus couldn't take his eyes away from the show he was watching, he was really hard now, he could feel his pre leaking like a faucet, his boxers were soaked, 'Fuck this so hot! Damn why don't I have an Exceed.' he thought, as Gajeel and Natsu moved.

They were now facing each other, the Exceeds still fucking them, he loved how Lily's huge balls slapped Gajeel's ass. Then Gajeel kissed the pinkette hard, practically devouring the teen's mouth. Laxus could see the raven's tongue slipping in Natsu's mouth, mapping each corner, hearing them moan was even better.

-Inside-

“AH! GAJ-AH!-EEL!” Natsu panted as they parted for air, it lasted only a few more seconds before the iron mage attacked Natsu mouth again.

“That's it Gajeel, enjoy yourself!” Lily said as he kept his hard pace. “AH Natsu!” Happy groaned and started a really fast pace, making Natsu's fall on his chest. “Damn Happy, you've got more energy than I thought.” Lily smirked a bit surprised.

In this position Natsu could see Gajeel's thick leaking cock, he licked his lips. “AAAHH!! SALAMANDER!!!” Gajeel moaned as Natsu started to suck him off. “HHHMMPPMM” Natsu moaned around Gajeel, the taste of pre was so good, and also because Gajeel was face-fucking him, thanks to Lily's hard thrust.

“AAHH FUCK I'M SO CLOSE!!!” Gajeel moaned, “Cum for me Gajeel!” Lily encouraged him, never stopping his hard pace, and Natsu sucking his cock hard. The teen had buried his nose in Gajeel's pubes, the thick cock stretching Natsu's throat, he swallowed the large amounts of pre, he was leaking a lot as well. They were both close.

“NNNGHHHHHAAAAAAHHHH!!!!” Gajeel roared as he came hard down Natsu's throat, the teen swallowing every drop of Gajeel's hot semen, “MMMMMPPPHHHH!!!” Natsu moaned as he came as well, spilling his cum on the floor. Their insides clenched around the huge cock inside them.

“HHMMM NATSU” Happy moaned, “AH FUCK GAJEEL!!” Lily growled, as their cocks were squeezed by the tight insides of their companion. “AH!-AH! I'M CUMMING!!!” Happy moaned as he buried himself balls deep in Natsu and spilled his hot seeds, “NNNGHHHH HAPPY!!” Natsu moaned as he was being filled.

“FUUUUUCK GAJEEL!!” Lily roared as he thrusted in balls deep before spilling his thick hot seeds in Gajeel's ass, “OOOOOHHHH!!” Gajeel moaned as the thick fluid invaded his insides, filling him up. His arms gave up on him, he was now like Natsu, chest on the floor and ass in the air.

Lily gave a few small thrusts, pushing his load deeper in Gajeel before pulling out, his cock was still hard. Happy pulled out of Natsu as well, “Natsu you made a mess, clean it up.” Happy ordered and Natsu moved starting to lick his cum off the floor, “Gajeel help him.” the raven glared but did as told and went next to Natsu, their asses were still high in the air, facing the window, as they bent down to lick Natsu's cum.

“Happy, I think there's someone watching us.” Lily whispered, “Really, who is it?” Happy asked quietly, “Let's find out.” Lily replied, before heading for the door.

-Outside-

All of Laxus' pants were soaked with pre, there was even a small puddle of it at his feet, “NNGHH FUCK!” he moaned as he watched the cum slowly leaking out of Natsu's and Gajeel's holes. “Fuck fuck fuck!” he panted, leaking more precum. He did notice Lily and Happy going towards the kitchen, but didn't think much of it. He couldn't take his eyes off those cum filled holes.

“Fuck, I shouldn't stay here.” he mumbled, and turned around. He stopped straight away as he did that, right in front of him was Lily and Happy, both were flying, and both were hard. Laxus gulped.

“You're not going anywhere.” Lily smirked.

“Look! A pink elephant!” Laxus pointed behind them, and they turned around, he ran for it, 'Hahaha stupid cats, they fell for it.' he thought when suddenly he was caught by the shoulders by the two Exceeds, 'Shit' the blond grunted, “Max Speed!” they said, and a few seconds later Laxus was at the door, hands gripped on the door frame, he was so not going in here, “Super Max Speed.” the Exceed said the incantation, and the door frame cracked before it broke into piece in Laxus' hands, the door shut locked, somehow. 

-Inside-

Laxus was dropped on the bed, Gajeel and Natsu had finished cleaning Natsu's mess, they looked and smirked at their new member. “Let me go-” Laxus was cut off as Lily slapped his huge cock on Laxus' right cheek, “You little shi-” he was cut off, this time by Happy's dick slapping his left cheek.

They pushed the blond down on his back, taking off his shirt in the process, exposing his big pecs and perfect abs, Lily sat on him sliding his huge dick between the blond's big pecs, “Such a dirty mouth Laxus, how about you put it to good use.” Lily said as he slid his cock up further until the tip was pressed against Laxus' soft lips.

“Fuck y-” Laxus was cut off by Lily's thick cock going in his mouth? “HMMPPHH!!” the blond glared at the smirking black Exceed. “Natsu, Gajeel I need your help with this.” Happy said trying to take off the blond's wet pants.

Gajeel wasted no time getting on the bed, taking off Laxus shoes and socks, he threw them on the side, Natsu joined him after that. The pinkette was ready to pull the pants down from the ankles. The iron mage undid Laxus' belt, then unzipped the fly.

Natsu pulled pants down in one go, and threw them to the side, revealing Laxus' huge bulge in his soaked boxers. Gajeel buried his face in that huge bulge, smearing Laxus' pre on his face, Natsu joined him a few seconds later.

“HMMMNNGHH!!” Laxus moaned around Lily's cock, as his confined cock was being nuzzled, this made the Exceed moan as well, Happy was in the air jerking off. Gajeel took some fabric in his teeth, as did Natsu, and at the same time they pulled hard, they tore Laxus' boxers off with their mouths.

“HHHM” Laxus hummed as his huge 18 inch cock sprang free, releasing a big spurt of pre. His cock was covered in pre, his huge ball that were resting on the bed were covered as well, and he was still leaking. Gajeel's eyes widened and he started licking Laxus huge cock, tasting the delicious pre.

Gajeel glanced at Natsu, now not surprised to see the teen sucking Happy's big dick, while fondling those furry balls, 'Hmm, at least I get more of Laxus' cock.' Gajeel thought as he took in the head and started sucking down the huge rod, making the blond mage moan around Lily.

“Gajeel lay down.” Lily ordered as he flew off Laxus, his cock made a popping sound when it left the blond's mouth, Gajeel growled in annoyance, but did as told and laid down next to Laxus. “Now Laxus, Gajeel, suck each other off.” Laxus groaned but got on top of Gajeel, there was no way Gajeel was getting on top of him. 

Laxus grabbed Gajeel's thick member and started lapping it in saliva, base to tip, his cock was leaking so much. Laxus moaned as Gajeel took the tip of his cock, teasing the slit with his tongue, earning more pre, that Gajeel gladly swallowed.

Lily watched from the air as Natsu sucked Happy and Gajeel and Laxus sucked each other off, with Laxus' tight hole in sight, he couldn't resist, well not that he had any plans to resist anyways. Lily dove down, wings disappearing as he spread Laxus' nice ass, exposing that tight virgin hole, he licked his lips, this was gonna be delicious.

Gajeel noticed Lily above him and smirked around the blond's cock, as he fondled Laxus' huge sac, making Laxus moan around him, 'Shit that feels good' Gajeel also moaned around Laxus. Lily smirked, at least Gajeel was having fun.

While Natsu was now moaning loudly as Happy started thrusting his big dick in and out of him, the teens cock was leaking a bit of pre on the bed, “AH! AH! HAPPY!” Natsu panted.

Lily gave the blond's hole a taste with one lick, his eyes widened, 'Fuck Laxus taste's amazing.' he thought as he then buried his face in that nice ass. Laxus' eyes widened as Lily thrusted his tongue in and out of his tight manhole, “HHHMMM!!” the blond moaned around Gajeel, making the raven moan as well.

'I wonder what's making Sparky moan so much?' Gajeel thought, he opened his eyes, he didn't remember closing them, and looked above him, 'Hahahaha that's my cat!' he chuckled inwardly at the sight of his Exceed tongue fucking the blond mage's tight hole.

Gajeel pulled off Laxus cock, and crawled out from underneath the man, the blond's cock was leaking pre on the bed now. His cock came out with a popping noise from Laxus mouth, the said man groaned in annoyance and gave Gajeel a confused/angry look that made the iron mage smirk.

Laxus watched as Gajeel moved in front of him, “OOOOOHHH!!” he moaned as Lily kept thrusting his tongue in his hole. Gajeel pressed his chest against the bed, so that his ass was right at the same level as the blond's face.

Gajeel's hands reached up to his ass, and spread his cheeks, exposing his hole, Lily's cum slowly leaking out, it was still warm. Laxus' eyes widened, he wasn't going to refuse an invitation, he held Gajeel's cheeks, the raven's hand now grabbed the bed sheets. The blond licked his lips and buried his face in Gajeel's ass.

“AAAHHH!!” Gajeel moaned as Laxus moaned in his ass. Laxus was licking, and sucking cum out of Gajeel's hole, 'Fuck Lily's cum taste's great' the blond thought as he thrusted his tongue in, “OOOHHH!!” Gajeel moaned as he was getting tongue fucked by Laxus.

Meanwhile, Happy was thrusting his big dick in and out of Natsu's hole, “AH!! HAPPY!!” the teen moaned, his cock leaking pre, damn he was close. “HAPPY FASTER!!” and the Exceed complied, “HHAAPPPPYYYY!!!” Natsu moaned as he came his load on the bed, “AAHH NATSUUUUU!!” Happy moaned as he released his second load of the night, filling Natsu more.

“AH AH AH!” Natsu panted as he looked over at Gajeel, who was getting tongue fucked by Laxus, who was also getting tongue fucked by Lily, he could see the small puddle of Laxus pre under the man's huge cock, Gajeel was leaking too, but not as much as Laxus.

“You want to join them Natsu?” Happy asked and the teen could only answer with a nod, with that Happy pulled out, he was still hard, “You really do have much more energy than I thought Happy.” he heard Lily, that made him blush.

Natsu made his way next to Gajeel, and presented his ass to Laxus, just like Gajeel. The raven growled, not wanting to share Laxus' mouth with Natsu. 

Laxus gave one last suck to Gajeel's hole before pulling out and going for Natsu. Gajeel whined at the loss, “FUUUCK!!” the raven gasped as Laxus thrusted two fingers in his hole. The blond lapped the pinkette's hole, 'Happy taste's good too!' Laxus thought as he ate the cum out of Natsu's hole, “AAAHHH LAXUS!!” Natsu moaned.

“Lily can I taste?” Happy asked, and Lily gave him space, “HHHHMMMM!!” Laxus moaned as a second tongue invaded his tight hole.

Laxus switched from fingering Gajeel and rimming Natsu, to rimming Gajeel again and fingering Natsu, he channeled some magic in his fingers, making Natsu moan loudly as electricity hit his prostate. He switched again, this time making Gajeel moan as electricity hit his sweet spot. 

Happy and Lily pulled their tongues out of Laxus' tight hole, “HMM!” Laxus whined as he cleaned Natsu's hole. The blond's hole twitched, wet from saliva, Happy and Lily smirked.

“Laxus, why don't you try Natsu's hole?” Happy suggested, Lily nodded in confirmation at the interrogative look the blond gave them. “Ya heard them Natsu.” Laxus said as he got on his feet and crouched, his thick head teasing the pinkette's wet hole. Gajeel groaned in jealousy, “Don't worry Gajeel, I'll take care of you while they have fun.” Lily said as he slapped Gajeel's ass.

The black cat moved in front and slapped his dick against Gajeel's face, “Suck.” he ordered and Gajeel complied, sucking the thick cock in front of him.

Gajeel's throat stretched as he swallowed the thick cock of his Exceed, “HHHMMM Such a good mouth Gajeel!” Lily moaned. He fondled Lily's balls as he looked up, meeting his cat's smirk.

“NNNGHHH FUCK LAXUS!!!” Natsu yelled as the blond pushed the tip of his huge cock in Natsu. “Keep going Laxus, Natsu can take it.” Happy encouraged.

Lily started face-fucking Gajeel, his huge furry balls slapped the iron mage's chin. “AH FUCK YEAH!!” he moaned, “MMMMNNGHH!!” Gajeel moaned around the thick rod. Gajeel caught a glimpse of the action with Laxus and scowled, he was jealous of Natsu right now, his hole was twitching to be filled by Laxus. “You'll join them when I' m done Gajeel.”

“HOLY FUCK!!!!!” Natsu cried out as Laxus' balls hit his ass, meaning Laxus was fully in him, “Fuck so tight Natsu!”, the blond slowly pulled out before pushing back in slowly.

Happy was behind Laxus, he watched as those heavy balls slapped Natsu's ass, but what was more interesting was Laxus' tight hole right in front of him, “Lily can I go first?” Happy asked, “Sure Happy.” Lily replied, never stopping his thrusts into Gajeel's mouth.

Happy flew, and lined his cock with Laxus' prepared hole, “AAAAHHHHH FUUUUCK!!” Laxus moaned as Happy thrusted everything in one go, “So tight Laxus!” Happy started thrusting in and out of Laxus at a fast pace.

“NGHHHHAAAAHHH!!!” Natsu moaned when his partner thrusted hard into Laxus, making the S-class mage thrust hard into him. “HARDER HAPPY!!” Laxus commanded and the blue Exceed was happy to oblige. 

Gajeel on the hand, moaned around Lily's thick rod. Ha watched as the three fucked each other, he couldn't. Redfox brought on of his hands to his wet hole and slipped in a finger. Gajeel added a second finger as Natsu moaned and came on the bed sheets. 

Adding a third finger, he moaned around Lily, but his eyes widened at what he saw, Natsu's stomach bulged from Laxus' massive release, “NNGGHHHMMMM” Gajeel moaned as he came, spilling his load on the sheets. “FUCK GAJEEL!!” Lily grunted as he came, the iron dragon swallowed every drop.

“So Tight LAXUS!!” Happy moaned, giving one final thrust before cumming inside the blond mage, “AAAHHH” Laxus sighed as he was being filled and still pumping his load in the pinkette.

Laxus' cock made a popping sound as it came out of Natsu's hole, he was still hard, even after his orgasm. “So tasty.” Gajeel slurred as he licked the cum of the blond's cock, “You're fast Redfox.”, Natsu whimpered as he was pushed aside by Gajeel.

Happy pulled of Laxus, his cum leaking out that tight hole, as Lily replaced him. The blue Exceed flew in front to Natsu and ordered the teen to clean his cock, the pinkette happily suck the big member.

“AAAHH.” Gajeel and Laxus both sighed as the iron mage finished cleaning the blond's thick cock. But Gajeel wanted more of Laxus' cum, and the blond could feel it, he lifted the iron dragon's head by the chin “If you want more, there's a hole full behind you.” Laxus smiled.

Gajeel looked back and saw Natsu's gaping hole full of Laxus' fresh cum, some leaking out, he didn't waste a second before he spread Natsu's cheeks and lapped the cum out of the teen. “MMMMM” Natsu moaned around Happy's big meat.

As Gajeel was eating cum out Natsu; Laxus spread Gajeel's ass and started pushing in slowly, making Gajeel moan in the pinkette's ass.

Lily watched until he had enough, he burried his face in Laxus ass, and licked Happy's seeds, thrusting his tongue in and out, “HHHHMMMM!!!” Laxus moaned from the double pleasure. 

“So tight Redfox!” Laxus said when he was fully in, “Fuck me big guy!” Gajeel ordered then went back licking Natsu's hole. “NNNGHHHAAAAA!!” Gajeel moaned as Laxus started a fast pace. “Oy watch it!” Lily grunted from behind, “Tch, just fuck me will you!” Lily wasn't gonna say no to that.

Lily lined up his huge rode with Laxus hole and slammed balls deep in one thrust, “FUCK YEAH!!” Laxus groaned, Lily smirked as he held on the blond's hip bones and started a fast pace. Natsu was still worshiping Happy's cock, as Gajeel ate Laxus' cum out of his ass while getting fucked by Laxus, who was getting fucked by Lily. 

“DAMN SO GOOD!!” Gajeel moaned as he was fucked hard, plus the taste of Laxus was so damn good, he pulled Natsu ass to his hips. Natsu pulled of Happy “Gajeel! Oh yes please!” He moaned as the iron dragon's thick shaft slid between his cheeks, he smirked and thrusted his cock inside the teen.

“NNNGHHHH!” Natsu moaned, Happy flew up to him, he gladly took the cock back in his mouth, but wasn't expecting Happy to face-fuck him, but it felt good. 

Meanwhile both Laxus and Gajeel were moaning and panting as both had their cocks in a tight hole while getting fucked as well, the double pleasure was great. Laxus started nipping redfox's neck, leaving small love bites, as his hands played with the iron mage's nipples, “OOOHHHH LAXUUUS!”

All three had a fast pace, even Happy could feel them fuck each other, bed was shaking, Natsu sucked hard and moaned around his cock, as the pinkette's prostate was abuse by Gajeel. “HHMMMPPPFFFF!!” Natsu moaned as he came on the bed sheets, his insides clenched around Gajeel.

“AHH NATSU!” Happy moaned as he came down his partner's throat, Natsu swallowed every drop. “AH SO TIGHT NATSU FUCK!!” Gajeel grunted giving a couple more thrusts before cumming his load deep inside the fire dragon. Natsu stomach swelled from both loads, his eyes rolled back as he blacked out from pleasure.

Because of his orgasm, Gajeel's insides hugged Laxus' fat cock tightly, “AH REDFOX!!!”, “OOOOH LAXUS!! BREED ME!! FUUCK!!” Gajeel moaned, Laxus rammed his sweet spot as he buried balls deep in him. “FUCK!” Laxus grunted as he came hard, his thick load flooded Gajeel's ass.

As his belly swelled from the huge load, Gajeel shot a few more spurts inside Natsu before the teen collapsed, making his cock pop out of Natsu's hole.

Laxus looked back, and moaned as the black Exceed slammed into his prostate. “IS THAT ALL YOU GOT!!?” Laxus provoked and Lily quickened his pace, “AH FUUUUCK YEAH!!” Laxus moaned.

“AAAAHH LAXUS!!!” Lily roared as he came hard, filling Laxus to the brim, “HMMMM YEAH!!” this made the blond have a second orgasm, and his cock was still nice and hard in Gajeel's heat. “OOOOHHHH YEEAAAAH!!” Gajeel moaned as he was filled once more.

A couple minutes later, they collapsed on the bed, Natsu was already asleep, but the others were still hard. 

Gajeel was laid back, his cock still covered in his cum, Laxus saw this and went to satisfy the man. The blond got in between Gajeel's legs and licked the shaft, “Tasty.” Laxus said before sucking the head in.

Lily crawled under Laxus, when his hard rod hit the blond's entrance he thrusted upwards, making Laxus moan around Gajeel. The iron mage grabbed Laxus hair and slammed him down his cock, Laxus hummed as he smelled Gajeel's manly crotch, he didn't even gag as his throat was suddenly stretched wide from the rough treatment, on the contrary, he liked it rough.

Lily was fucking Laxus hard and fast, as Gajeel kept slamming the older mage down his cock. Happy got up and flew to Laxus' used hole, watching Lily's cock go in and out, he couldn't resist anymore, he flew down and aimed for the tight entrance.

“NNNGGGHHHH!!!!!” Laxus moaned, his eyes went wide as Happy penetrated him too, that moan was to intense for Gajeel, he came and Laxus gladly swallowed. As the Exceeds started a good and fast rhythm, “NNGHHHAAAA!!” Laxus moaned pulling off Gajeel, but the iron mage hadn't finished cumming, the rest of his load covered Laxus' face.

Lily saw Laxus' cock pulse above him, he grabbed the huge rod and started jerking it, “AHHH FUCK SO CLOSE!!” Laxus moaned as his prostate was abused by the two Exceeds.

“NNNGGHHHH!!!” the blond moaned as he came hard, spilling his loads on the sheets, forming a small puddled that soon reached Lily's head. His ass clamped around the Exceeds' cocks, “AH LAXUS!! Happy moaned, “OOOH FUCK!!” Lily moaned, as both came at the same time, filling Laxus even more than before, their seeds flooded the mage's insides.

After their orgasms ended, they pulled out, but all four males were still hard.

Gajeel got into a sitting position and pulled Laxus with him, his hard cock rubbed between the blond's cheeks, Laxus' own cock was squeezed between their swollen stomachs, “Wanna ride?” Gajeel smirked and Laxus answered by kissing the male as he lifted himself up.

Placing the tip to Laxus' hole, Laxus slammed back down, making Gajeel yelp at the sheer tightness of the blond, “FUCK!” he grunted, “That's what we're doing.” Laxus smiled as he pushed Gajeel down and started ridding him like a pro, his huge cock slapping their abs.

Gajeel was a moaning mess, Laxus was hugging his cock nicely, Happy flew up and offered his cock to the blond, who took it gladly, “AAAHHH!” Happy moaned as he was deep throated.

Lily fully transformed into his human form and pushed Laxus down, it didn't stop the man from riding Gajeel. Laxus glanced back and smirked at Lily, who smirked back. He grabbed Laxus hips, stopping his rhythm and slowly pushed his thick cock inside Laxus, alongside Gajeel's own thick rod.

Laxus, Gajeel and Lily all moaned in pleasure at the new friction, Happy was sensitive from his last orgasm he came down the blond's throat, Laxus swallowed everything, and Happy went and laid next to Natsu, watching them.

“NNNGHHHH!!” Laxus moaned as the black Exceed was fully in him, the cat mounted Laxus, sandwiching the man between him and Gajeel. Lily pulled out slowly before slamming back in full force, “FUUCK!” both dragons grunted.

Gajeel and Lily had gone into a steady rhythm, when one pulled out, the other slammed back in, giving Laxus' sweet spot a never ending abuse. “AH AH AH AH AH AH AH AH!!” Laxus panted with his tongue out, his face still covered with Gajeel's previous orgasm. 'Fuckin' hot!' Gajeel thought as he watched Laxus' face.

Those thoughts aroused him a lot, “FUCK I'M GONNA AAHH!!”, 3FUCK YES GAJEEL!! FILL ME!!” Laxus moaned, his pre leaking on Gajeel's swollen stomach. “AAAAAAAAHHHH!!” Gajeel roared as he came, filling Laxus with his hot, thick semen.

“OH FUCK!” Lily moaned as Laxus started milking Gajeel, which in result, was milking his cock as well, “AAAAAAHH!!” Lily moaned as he gave one final thrust and released his thick load into the blond's ass. “OH FUCK YEAH!!” Laxus grunted as he came too, he fired thick ropes of cum, it covered most of Gajeel.

A few minutes later, Lily got of Laxus, and Laxus got of Gajeel. The iron mage was exhausted, he fell asleep soon after, Laxus and Lily looked over at Happy and saw that Natsu's companion had fallen asleep as well.

“Well that leaves me and you, kitty.” Laxus smirked as he pushed Lily on his back and placed himself over the huge rod, “Hehe this ain't over yet.” he add as he slammed down onto the Exceed's member.

“OH! FUCK! I can go all night with your tight ass Laxus.” Lily grunted, “That was the plan Kitty.” Laxus said and began ridding the black cat.

They fucked all night, Gajeel woke up once, around 3am, Laxus got double penetrated again, before Gajeel fell back asleep. But Lily and Laxus continued to fuck 'till morning, actually until Happy woke up, around 7am.

-Fairy Tail Guild-

Lily and Happy flew in and went directly to the bar and sat on the counter.

“Happy!” “Lily!” Lucy and Levy waved as they made their way to the bar.

“Aye.” Happy replied, “Have you seen Natsu? I've been looking for him since last night.” Lucy asked, “And you Lily? Have you seen Gajeel? Do you know where he is?” Levy asked. Mira came from behind the counter, “Oh, have you seen Laxus? Master is asking for him.” she asked the cats.

The Exceeds looked at each other before Lily replied for both of them, “Gajeel said something about a mission with Natsu and Laxus.” he said casually.

“EEEEEHHHHH” Lucy and Levy were shocked, Mira sighed, “Aye, they probably left last night, maybe they'll be back in a week or two.” Happy added. The three girls went back to their occupation, “Great now we can have even more fun.” Lily whispered to Happy.

-Natsu's house-

Laxus was sleeping, between Natsu and Gajeel, all three had dildos in their asses, to keep the Exceeds cum inside them. Laxus had the most swollen belly, as he was fucked all night by Lily. But what none of them knew, was that they were gonna get two more weeks of fun with the horny little Exceeds.

End.


End file.
